The invention relates to a method for operating a linear motor assembly. The invention further relates to a linear motor assembly.
According to prior art known to the applicant but not available as a printed publication, a plurality of stator segments, each of which is provided with one or more individually controllable solenoids and which are arranged along a movement path, are controlled by means of a controlling device which is coupled to associated position sensing systems and which provides a closed-loop controlled supply of electric energy to the respective stator segments as a function of a position of the at least one conveying means.